


At the Odds

by Comatose



Category: Original Work
Genre: I don't know what else to tag, M/M, fucking otp, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comatose/pseuds/Comatose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of super-powered heroes and villains, two men are at the odds. One a hero, the other a villain. Both as oblivious as the other about their part-time work, they share an apartment and spend more than half the time desperately trying to hide their super-powered professions from the other. A fic featuring angst, romance, humor and a touch of wit. Not as good as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Odds

super duper major wip


End file.
